


Attracted To Your Energy

by GwevinGal



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anodite Energy, Anodites Exist, Connection is Formed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Magic, Mixed Emotions, Osmosian Instincts, Osmosians Exist, Positive Emotions, Wanting to ensure one's life improves for the future, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwevinGal/pseuds/GwevinGal
Summary: This is an AU where Kevin becomes human again and is out of the Null Void early. Gwen while getting slightly better with her magic unlocks her inner anodite self's abundant form of energy, which leads Kevin directly to her whereabouts and meet each other once more. They spend some time together and start to know more interesting things about one another, they end up forming a small bond at the end of the day. This is set after the Original Series, but they are still 11 and 10 at this point. This is my first Ben 10 fic in a long time, so I hope you enjoy this little oneshot.





	Attracted To Your Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Ben 10 or its characters, they are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network.

Kevin huffed and rose to his feet after finding a open passageway out of the Null Void, he paused and observed his surroundings when he found himself not just being out of that cursed amalgam form but in a town he thought he'd never see again : Bellwood. Everything looked pretty much the same as it was before he left except for one thing, this massive burst of pure energy coming from somewhere here and let his nose lead him to the source. After walking several miles to the suburban homes in the area his senses had directed him to one home where this mana was abundant, it was so intoxicating to his young osmosian body that he had a difficult time controlling himself to keep a straight face. After a few minutes of composing himself he extended his right hand into a small fist and knocked on the door, as a female figure answered the door looking in a slightly pleasant mood.

"Tennyson residence, how may I help you?..." She glanced down at him then gave a wary and judgemental look in his general direction "Who are you?"

He looked up at her when she mentioned the detestable last name he associated with his former friend Ben but saw her hair was the same color as Gwen and surmised that this is where she lived, deducting that she was the source of that large amount of mana. He blinked twice then composed himself enough to speak through a half-lie "I'm a friend of Ben's, and was wondering if your daughter was home"

She didn't buy it one bit and narrowed her eyes before replying to him "For what reason are you wanting to see her? Do you have any bad intentions?" as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest wanting an explanation. 

He shrugged keeping a mellow smile on his face "None whatsoever, I just want to speak with her that's all" 'I hope that was enough to have her call Gwen down, since it's frustrating to control my urges for once'

Luckily Natalie turned around and called for Gwen to come down and was greeted back "Alright Mom, I'll be there in a sec" and then turned back to Kevin before walking away from the door "She'll be down soon"

He nodded and leaned his left arm on the side frame while waiting for her arrival, during the interval he drifted his thoughts to possible important things he needed to keep track of for later. He turned his head back just in time for Gwen to open the door all the way with a grin on her face unaware of whom she's opening the door for. When she opened her eyes her expression changed in a split second sinking in the smirking presence before her. Time felt like it was going drastically slower than usual when their eyes linked, one slightly disturbed and the other pretty sure of himself. The silence broke after a while as Kevin casually laid his head on his elbow that was leaning on the frame, he blinked while trailing his eyes to the porch and led them back to hers before speaking softly but with a predatory undertone mixed in it. 

"Hello Gwen"

............

Gwen thought she'd never see him again after the incident in the Null Void, but here he is at her door step with the knowledge that Kevin knows where she and her family lives. She'd honestly be having a panic attack from his out of the blue appearance, but she had to keep her calm for her family's sake. She'd think of a spell to keep him where he's standing to stop any suspicious activity he might do, but that would just blow her cover about her magic amongst other things from that summer vacation. She had to respond at some point since unlike most people Kevin had a pretty low level of patience, she inhaled slowly then exhaled before she spoke.

"Hi Kevin, fancy meeting you here"

If that were the case for her to say that, but she wanted to handle this conversation as smoothly as possible so she can assure non-verbally to her mother that things are fine. She had some small talk with him for a while but it eventually died down, and was pretty silent for most of the time not knowing how much time had passed until she heard Kevin's bored and impatient sigh and noticed his smirk changed into a frown. Gwen was biding her time and wondered if it was honestly the wise thing to do in this predicament, she looked to the upper right so she wouldn't be focusing on the older boy on her doorstep even if it would look strange in her mother's point of view to just be standing there not doing anything. He did her mother's job for her when he cut the lack of communication short, but he retained a smile to his face before bringing her attention back to him with a simple request. 

"May I be invited in?"

Gwen became unsure of how to respond to his request at first, the thought raised many red flags especially since Kevin made such a farfetched thing sound so innocent. She actually had a good and sound argument that she had for him not to come into her home, but was shot down from carrying it out because for one it could be interpreted wrong from him and that her mother cut her off after hearing him being polite about asking her if he could be welcomed in. 

"Why not let him in sweetheart, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. Besides standing out there when it could get chilly soon can do something to ones mood"

She mentally sighed and scratched her head 'If it were only simple like that mom, but Kevin isn't one you can just allow to tread lightly into a home connected with his worst enemy, but I guess it can't be helped.' 

"Alright, well.. I guess I should let you in and show you around the house" She told him while making the gesture for him to follow her as her mother closed the door once both were securely inside. 

............

He heard her footsteps echo from the stairs she descended from in a graceful fashion, and opened the door with her eyelids closed and a grin plastered on her face. It didn't last long once Gwen opened her eyes and met them with his, now she felt pretty distressed and he proceeded to lay his head on his leaned arm and greeted her. He was fully aware of the uncomfortable mood he put her in for just showing up at her door, but it became a harder task to keep control when the one with the abundant amount of energy was a mere couple of inches from him. She obviously was pretty deep in thought to avoid communicating with him, up until she greeted him back of course but it felt forced in his ears. After a few minutes she started talking with him, during the conversation he soaked in the sight in front of him which added more to the hidden urge he was fighting internally.   
Once the conversation stopped the dead silence ravaged them once again, and he was getting tired of it real fast as he sighed and silently tapped his foot while he waited. He shrugged to avoid letting out a yawn from boredom and realized he wanted to drop it real fast, as he inquired if he could enter her home through a mellow smile. He could see she was in the process of declining the offer but her mother interjected and agreed with his 'innocent' request, while the latter wasn't completely true he wouldn't mind not being in the cold like he was when surviving on the streets in New York. Gwen had retreated back inside her house and informed him that she'd give him a tour, while her finger wagging gave him a clear sign to go past the door and accompany her upstairs. He turned back for a second when he saw her mother close the door to ensure the house won't get too chilly, realizing that Gwen had been waiting for him he strolled his way to the staircase.

............

Gwen was left walking upstairs in such a bewilderment, she wondered to herself if she woke up this morning and is having a wacky dream but understood sadly that this is reality. She'd pull out invisible strands of hair but would look rather odd from Kevin's point of view, even if he himself along with anything from that summer vacation was the truest definition of odd. She drowned out any footsteps from both herself and her guest once she made it to the door to her room, she swayed her legs to her bed and sat to contemplate everything so far that has transpired. She didn't seem to notice that Kevin had waltzed himself into her room glancing at everything, and only knew of his presence when he placed his hand on her shoulder and called out her name. She turned her head unsure of the outcome she was going to get from him, she was pleasantly surprised that he looked calm and took the time to look into his eyes through a different mindset then when they first met.

"Gwen, is something bugging you?... Is it because I showed up"

'In a way I'd say absolutely and vehemently so... but for some strange reason I don't feel like doing it to you Kevin, I feel... some strange unknown feeling' "Not really, but you did startle me. Don't worry about it" Gwen shrugged while letting an awkward giggle only noticing now that he had withdrew his hand from her shoulder and placed it on his knee.

............

Kevin followed his way to Gwen upstairs slightly admiring but a bit envious of how good a home this is compared to the fact he was thrown out from his for losing control, while he was brooding he had passed the open door to Gwen's room and ended up at the end of the hall. He halted his thoughts once he realized he completely missed her room, and silently mused that the tour would be postponed till much later. He noted all the doors around him that weren't open to not be hers, after a few minutes he made it to the open door that indicated her whereabouts and entered the room that inflamed his olfactory senses. He walked a few inches to the middle section of the bedroom and observed everything around him that belonged to Gwen, he silently complimented that it was quaint then turned his attention to her. He wondered how deep in thought she must be in to completely ignore his presence in her room and thought waving his hand a little would get her to notice him, since that plan failed he decided to just sit next to her and wait for the right opportunity to get her attention. 

'Maybe my sudden appearance did shake her up...crap' He sighed mentally and pondered for a small while until he went to his second plan to just hope some physical contact would get her to actually hold somewhat of a longer conversation with him. He extended out his right arm and placed his palm gently on her shoulder and hoped for the best.

"Gwen?" He spoke softly but no response "Gwen?" He repeated but firmer this time, the silence started to irk him and he decided to shake her shoulder a bit and called out a bit louder "Gwen!"

The plan worked since she was slowly turning her face in his direction, he was anxious but remained calm so he would possibly not get her feeling stressed like earlier. He felt intrigued when she was staring straight into his direction, even if they haven't said anything yet despite him wanting her to talk he appreciated just a little bit that she was at least paying attention to him at this moment. He asked as calmly as he could if he was the cause of her discomfort and nervousness, her nonverbal signs portrayed a yes but she suggested otherwise with only being startled which prompted him to slide his hand back to his own person.   
............

"Well then Kevin," Gwen inhaled briefly while staring at him in an inquisitive manner "what is your true reason upon your abrupt visit to my home?"

He felt like twiddling his thumbs since Gwen brought up the subject, he honestly couldn't tell the reason he came because of her essence so he had to come up with something simple that she'd agree to. He glanced away from her for a brief minute then went for the first thing that came to mind, he inhaled slowly then exhaled as he replied "I was curious and kind of let my legs wander my way through the neighborhood and somehow ended up at the front porch of your house, that's pretty much it to be honest" He mentally sighed after shrugging 'Nice way to make up a cop out answer Kevin'.

She had some doubts to his answer but shrugged as she would humor him on it for once "Alright then, I'll take it into consideration. I kind of got sidetracked with giving you a tour so I promise to do it later on, so for now I guess we'll just relax and soak in the atmosphere around us" She grinned while staring deeply into the pools of dark chocolate that seemed to be studying her in the same fashion, it was a mixed bag of emotions to her but she slightly liked the attention that was given while turning back to the surrounding walls. 

Time passed by pretty fast during their ceaseless dawdling that Natalie had called the two down for lunch, she replied to her mother with a smile and grabs hold of Kevin's hand to walk them both downstairs. He was the one surprised by her assertive approach at gently gripping his hand in hers but he wasn't complaining in the slightest, he kept up to her speed down the stairs and flashed a small smile as they reached the dining room. After enjoying the delectable little luncheon, Gwen decided that now was a good time to show her guest around the house for now while keeping focus to mention everything. She strolled towards the seat Kevin was currently sitting in and gently reminds him that she's ready to escort him throughout her home now while extending her arm for his, he took her welcoming open hand and stood up as he followed her by her side this time. After parading about outside and inside of the premises they both made their way to her room, after entering they plopped themselves onto her bed while Gwen stretched her arms and exhaled with confidence while she allowing some of her pleasant thoughts to slip out loud. 

"I know I've never honestly said this before, but I actually had a very interesting and fun day today with you Kevin."

'It was actually fun honestly even if my intentions of coming here wasn't exactly pure, even if I had to lie about that I'm glad the result was positive for once' He mused to himself and instinctively felt her mana output being much more mellower than their earlier encounter as he responded back to her "I guess I should thank you for being a kind host and letting me learn some new things today...despite our obviously jagged past experiences and such." He started to trail off and muttered the last few words when mentioning his previous behavior during that summer vacation not too long ago and shifted his eyes away from her presence. 

Gwen noticed that he wasn't looking at her once his tone became softer in the middle of his sentence and pondered what he might be feeling at the moment, without her immediate knowledge she had gently placed her hand on his shoulder and slid slightly closer to him 'I don't want to pry and accidentally upset him, but I feel like he needs to know that that he doesn't need to dwell on things and end up getting melancholy' She sighed softly and tried to get his attention "Kevin, I know that our first meeting went the wrong way, but from what I've learned is that the future isn't set in stone. We learn from our mistakes and let it mold us to what we can be and not how we used to be before." She was going through her speech to not notice at first that he brought his eyes back to focus on her but she intuitively knew he was listening as she continued "What I'm trying to say is that it might take a while but I'm willing to make amends, I do regret not having helped you or encouraging Grandpa into getting you the help that you silently begged for. I want you to have a silver lining in your future and for things to get better for you, but I know that you won't trust me at all with such a task while yapping about it without taking the first step" She flashed a confident but understanding smile in his direction while finishing up the last few things she wanted to convey to him "I promise now to assist in ensuring that things will peak in your favor through a positive light, even if many might reject to the notion and express it openly I'll always be by your side no matter what. I'm pretty stubborn with my decisions so it's as good as done and you won't need to worry about me backing out on it."

For once he was utterly speechless at everything that she fervently told him, he didn't know exactly how to handle it but he was happy to say in the least. He moved his right hand up to his chest and felt something familiar to him yet long forgotten, he looked up at her and understood vaguely that he was exhibiting some natural positive emotions in his heart from her vow to work on making his life easier. He was unsure of what he wanted to say in return because honestly nothing on his mind at the moment could equal out to her uplifting words of wisdom, he thought he'd just let his actions speak for him as he allowed an organic feeling grin grace itself upon his face and nodded in agreement "Thank you Gwen, everything you expressed means so much to me." 'You are in a way through my eyes much more than what I've ever thought about you before, you are without a doubt much more different than Ben in every single way. I admire that aspect about you and wish that if things do start going uphill for me that I will be able to get to know you better, thank you for not shunning me away at your doorstep when you could've easily wanted to do so.' 

Sunset was approaching soon as the light shined upon them both from her window, Gwen decided to relax and lean her body against his and lay her head on his shoulder. He looked in her direction with silent awe but didn't mind the newfound turn of affection she was giving him, he slowly wrapped the arm she was occupying around her as he placed his hand just above her waistline. She didn't realize the amount of energy she used today with Kevin until her eyes became heavy and succumbed to a well needed nap, her left arm slithered its way around his back and placed her hand softly upon his own. He watched her subtle movements as he felt a ping of delight when she placed her hand on him, he gazed at the sleeping form of the girl who treated him with kindness when he never granted her such beforehand. He soon followed her in slumber as he let his eyelids close after twisting his hand and entangled his fingers with hers, before he let the exhaustion hit him finally he let out a relaxing thought of everything that had transpired on this day. 

'I may have been led to the sheer attraction of her newfound and overwhelmingly energy she had output, but it brought me to someone much better in comparison. In a way it reflects the natural positive personality that Gwen does indeed possess which I'm very joyful that I'm on the good side of it, I hope I get to experience this gentle and sweet nature that describes the trueness within you more often. Pleasant dreams Gwen since you deserve it for who you are, especially towards someone like me' He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then layed the top of his head upon hers and fell asleep.


End file.
